Kim Joo Hyuk
Perfil thumb|250px|Kim Joo Hyuk *'Nombre:' 김주혁 / Kim Joo Hyuk *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 03-Octubre-1972 (45 Años) *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Fecha de fallecimiento:' 30-Octubre-2017 *'Lugar de fallecimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Causa de muerte:' Accidente automovilístico. *'Estatura:' 180cm *'Peso:' 70kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Familia:' Padre/Actor Kim Mu Saeng (✝) *'Ex-Agencia:' Namoo Actors Dramas *Argon (tvN, 2017) *Respond 1988 (tvN, 2015-2016) *Guam Heo Jun (MBC, 2013) *Soldier (MBC, 2012) *Terroir (SBS, 2008) *Lovers in Prague (SBS, 2005) *Flowing River (SBS, 2002) *Rival (SBS, 2002) *Tango in Seoul (SBS, 2000) *Can Anyone Love? (MBC, 2000) *Kaist (SBS, 1999) *Letters Written on a Cloudy Day (SBS, 1998) Películas *Believer (2018) *Heung Boo (2018) *Cooperation (2017) *The Tooth and the Nail (2016) *Yourself and Yours (2016) *The Truth Beneath (2016) *Like for Likes (2016) *Beauty Inside (2015) *My Friendly Villains (2015) Cameo *Couples (2011) *Fighting Spirit (2011) *In Love and the War (2011) *The Servant (2010) *My Wife Got Married (2008) *Maundy Thursday (2006) *Love Me Not (2006) *Blue Swallow (2005) *When Romance Meets Destiny (2005) *Mr. Hong (2004) *Singles (2003) *YMCA Baseball Team (2002) *Say Yes (2001) Programas *1 Night 2 Days (KBS2, 2013-2015) *Running Man Episodio 61 y 62 invitado junto a Kang Ji Young y Lee Yeon Hee.(2011) *Running Man Episodio 65 invitado junto a Kim Sun Ah. (2011) Anuncios *Baskin Robbins 31 *Jean Pierre *Emboli *Korean National Housing Corporation *Daehan Fire&Marine Insurance Co., Ltd *LG Telecom *Kia Motors 'Lotze' *Tromm Premios *'2019 55th Baeksang Arts Awards: '''Mejor Actor de Reparto (Believer) *'2018 39th Blue Dragon Awards: Mejor Actor de Reparto (Believer) *'''2018 Korean Popular Culture & Arts Awards: Primer Minister's Commendation *'2018 55th Grand Bell Awards: '''Special Award *'2018'' 55th Grand Bell Awards: '''Mejor Actor de Reparto (Believer) *'2018 Korean Popular Culture & Arts Awards:' Primer Minister's Commendation *'2017 Seoul Awards:' Premio al Mejor Actor de Reparto (Cooperation) *'2008 29th Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Mejor Pareja en Pantalla (con Son Yeh Jin) *'2006 42nd Baeksang Arts Awards:' Mejor Actor de TV (Lovers in Prague) Curiosidades *'Educación:' Universidad Dongkuk *'Especialidades: Actuación *'''Debut: 1998 *El 13 de diciembre de 2016 su agencia confirmó que se encuentra en una relación con la actriz Lee Yoo Young. *El 30 de octubre de 2017 varias publicaciones se hicieron presente declarando que el actor Kim Joo Hyuk había fallecido debido a un accidente de coche. El accidente de coche tuvo lugar alrededor de las 4:30 p.m. KST en el vecindario de Samseong de Seúl. Su coche volcó, lo que provocó un incendio. Kim Joo Hyuk fue rescatado de su coche después de media hora, pues los bomberos tuvieron que usar maquinaria pesada para sacarlo, después fue trasladado al hospital pero no sobrevivió. *Su funeral se llevó a cabo el 01 de noviembre de 2017, fue dirigido por su novia la actriz Lee Yoo Young, por su hermano mayor y su primo. Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Hancinema Galería Kim Joo Hyuk.jpg Kim Joo Hyuk2.jpg Kim Joo Hyuk3.jpg Kim Joo Hyuk4.jpg Kim Joo Hyuk5.jpg Kim Joo Hyuk6.JPG Kim Joo Hyuk8.jpg Kim Joo Hyuk9.jpg Categoría:KActor Categoría:Fallecidos